


Due

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: The Ruin [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: The Astrals and the Crystal find Noctis worthy. It begs the question.





	Due

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: worth

King of Light, Noctis has been found worthy of all the Crystal’s Light, but the question devours his sense. The Draconian rumbles ceaselessly of duty.

Save the World. Rescue his Friends. End the Darkness. Slay the Accursed.

Still, even the might of Bahamut cannot banish Ardyn’s version of the tale, at once alike and not to the one told by the Draconian.

If Ardyn were the Savior Healer betrayed so utterly—how is it that _Noctis_ , who has lived only in the warm cocoon of his father’s making, is worthy where Ardyn was denied? How have they measured his worth? 


End file.
